The Other Side of the Window
by Itsallinthefandom
Summary: Jack only wants to spend time with North, but with Christmas so close, will that be an option? A request on Tumblr for ask-jack-frost-the-winter-spirit.


All was still in the shop. It was late, but still North worked. It was too close to that time of year to miss any details that could be essential to bringing children joy on Christmas. Every yeti and elf alike were given strict instructions to leave the man alone. So it was to no surprise the hallway leading to North's office was void of any signs of life. Save for the occasional dare-devil elf. But they never got more than a few feet before running back out of fear to their designated 'safe spot.'

Jack, much to his surprise, was met with no resistance, even with North's instructions to keep away. It was the first year Jack was spending Christmas with North at the pole, and he didn't know what to expect. Granted it was late, but with it being so close to christmas, Jack thought there would have been more... chaos. More last minute decisions of a dolls dress design and shoe color from unsure yeti, and more excitement from little elves who enjoyed the following day off as a sort of 'family time.' Jack had to admit, they had a strong sense of family, and it was refreshing to be on the other side of the living room window. Crossing the hall quietly he leaned forward, cautious of any yeti who might escort him back.

He knew North had given _very _strict orders about keeping out. And Jack wanted to keep North happy, but he was starting to miss the other man. No yeti or elf could ever replace the joyful man. And so, though Jack knew better, he set out on his mission to see North. It was only two or three minutes of his time, it wasn't _that_ long. was it? Before Jack could have any more doubts and second thoughts on his mission, he made a mad dash to the office door, only stopping when his hand hit the cool metal.

Jack took a deep breath before pushing the door open. 'Strange, why would he leave it unlocked?' Jack thought before pushing the thought aside and taking a deep breath. No time for these thoughts, he had an important mission to complete. As he entered, he found the room to be dimly lit. Careful not to trip in the dark setting, he took a few steps, scanning for any signs of North. He took another step, almost tripping over a stool the elves used when in the office. After taking a moment to regain his composure, Jack stood straight and took another look around.

Spotting North at his desk, Jack forgot any prior objectives of his to stay quiet and flew to the desk, perching himself on the edge, his leg resting against North's arm. "Hey North." Jack said quietly, hoping North would not mind his presence, but still hoping North would take notice of the other. North, busy with the rare paperwork he did, glanced up before flitting back to his papers. A faint, "Privet," could be heard as the older man submerged himself back in his papers.

Jack leaned over to take a better look at the papers. A list of children were written on one, while a flight plan was sketched onto another. North's desk wasn't the neatest at times, but it was worse tonight. Signs of frustration were scattered about, taking the forms of crumpled paper and messy black ink blots. North shifted with Jack's intrusion on his personal space. Frustration clearly shone in North's eyes and Jack leaned back nervously. So maybe right now really wasn't the best time to have visited the older man in his office.

North looked like he was trying to control his frustration, which was strange as North was usually not like this. At least not from what Jack had seen. "What is it you need, Jack?" And there it was. No booming happy tones, no pet names attached like he usually associated with those close to him. Jack was, in every sense of the word, digging his grave.

" Erm, I was just... I just." Jack started unsure of what to say under North's less than soft gaze. Seeing North's frustration rise with his stuttering, Jack quickly started again. " I-I.. I missed you and wanted to.. spend time.. with you." North's gaze softened slightly and he nodded. heading back to his work. Jack tried his hardest not to disturb the other. But unfortunately for Jack, his ability to sit still was quite limited. And soon Jack found himself leaning into North to take a look at his work.

North took a deep breath in before leaning back in his chair. " What is it, Jack?" Jack could tell the other patience was wearing thin, so he leaned back childishly and shook his head, hoping that North would go back to work and let him stay. North sighed and grabbed his pen, leaning back over his desk. Jack figured he'd busy himself with something across the room before he ended up getting himself kicked out. Spotting a few books, he flew over, picking out the one that looked most interesting to him.

After a few moments of reading, Jack found the book to be less than interesting, so he placed the book back. Unfortunately for Jack, it did not work out as planned and he ended up knocking the books over, causing a near by figurine to fall to the floor and shatter. Cringing, Jack turned to face North, who looked more and more frustrated with the other by the second. "Jack." North knew that tone. It was one he didn't like to hear, but he knew it.

Turning a bright red, Jack managed out a, "Yes?" Jack dreaded what would come next. North took a a deep breath and for a moment Jack thought that he would be safe.

" Jack, please get out. I need to finish." Alas, those hated words did come, and with that Jack took off. Not caring to look back, or even manage a reply. The rejection stung in his chest as he wandered out into the stables. He found it was the only place he could think without the chance of interruption. Only North knew of his love of thinking in the stables, but Jack doubted, that after tonights events, he would be following him out there. What went wrong? Well, besides the Books, and the figurine, and the desk incident... oh. Jack sighed and threw some snow that had gathered beside him. All he wanted to do was be with North.

Back in the office, the clock struck. North stood up and let his muscles loosen. It had been a while since he had sent Jack off. He briefly wondered if the boy was okay. He had been rather rude to the boy. And even though he had caused quite a few problems, all he wanted to do was sit with North. North sat at the edge of the desk, wondering how he could make it up to Jack. Aha! North bent behind the desk, grabbing a small brightly wrapped parcel.

" I wanted to wait for tomorrow, but tonight will do." Now rose the question of finding him. Where could he be? He wouldn't be in bed, he would be too upset to even think of sleep. The work floor would be too open and it wasn't like him to just sit in the kitchen. That left only one place where Jack frequented.

North entered the stables quietly, scanning the room. There was no reply, but North heard a noise from inside the sleigh. A small smile stretched across North's lips as he quietly walked up to the sleigh. " Jack." The boy jumped at the mention of his name, a frown setting on his features. North instantly regretted what he had said to Jack. " Jack," He began again, sliding in the seat next to Jack. " I am sorry for what I said. I was frustrated and took it out on you." He handed the boy the parcel and watched as he stared in wonder.

The parcel itself was a dark blue, with a lighter blue striped across the length of it. Jack made quick work of opening it, and soon was left with a small glass figure of himself leaning on his staff. " North. This is..." North chuckled and pulled the boy close.

" I know." North leaned forward to give the boy a chaste kiss. A blush rose in Jack's face and he hid his face in North's chest to avoid any embarrassment. " Let us go in, shall we?" Jack nodded. Everything was better. Though now he knew, next year North was to be left alone.


End file.
